strip tease my love!
by KrisMiharu
Summary: LEN! A STRIPPER! OH THIS IS A MUST HAVE! read and find out ;D


**A/N: hey guys! ~/~ this is a um..naughty roleplay between me and my sisar abby 0/0 please enjoy and give us feedback on if you wish it to continue or for any scenes you would like us to insert :D thanks!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own vocaloid just the plotline for this fic.**

* * *

Len frowned. He couldn't belive the only job he scored...was the stripper club. They paid good though and at least no one knew him there, the only thing he knew was that he was going to be working with some guy named Kaito. At least he wouldn't be alone. Len was wearing a long black dress with white ruffles at each of the three stopping points. His legs showed at the front with long black torn socks. It was as if they were burned but not bad enough to cause major damage. Black eyeliner covered his eyes and a big black bow perched at the top of his head with long ribbons on either side. Yes...he was a crossdresser. But not many people could figure it out unless they saw either his chest or below the waistline.

He sighed. Now people would surely figure it out. Oh well...Len walked into the bar and was greeted by a man. "Are you the one who applied for the job." The man asked. Len nodded. "This way." He led Len to a blue haired man who looked...weird. 'You'll be working with Kaito. I am sure you heard about him over the phone I assume?" The man asked. Len nodded again. This guy was even weirder. He was not in the mood to talk to a guy who gave him a job like this...of course it was his fault for applying. "Well, let's see how your first performance goes. Your on in ten..." The manager said before he walked off.

Len stared him out of the room. "Hi...i'm Len Kagamine...nice to meet you..." He said almost mumbling rather than cheery. He held out his hand for the blue haired man to shake.[/quote]

Kaito stared at the boy. "don't call me bye my name and figure out what name you want on stage. my stage name is 'Sven'." he walked away to stand at the curtain. he fixed his scarf and his open shirt and skinny jeans so that he would come out looking like he was comfortable. Kaito liked to dress in skimpy clothes that showed his stomach and his arms. they made him feel wanted.[/quote]

Len put his hand down aggrivated a little. So...the jerks name was 'Sven." Whoop-di-flippin-do...he had to work with this guy? Len walked to the room where Kaito...or..."Sven,' was and looked at what he choose. Tight skinny jeans a see-through cut up shirt. Not bad. "Call me Sun." Len stated, that would be his nickname. Sun. Simple and it sort of matched his personality.

He didn't feel like changing though, he wouldn't mind showing off himself in a dress. Some girls liked men in dresses anyway. "Get ready you two!" The manager called dragging Len off to the stage. "Okay, remeber this is your big chance, do well and you have the job. Now...go get them!" The manager said shoving him out of there as the man on the speaker spoke his name. Sun. He walked out into the crowd feeling alittle nervouse, but he kept a smile on him non-the less and walked around for a minute before taking off his bow and shaking his head a little letting his blonde hair fall down as the crowd smiled.

Some of the women eyed him sexily, while others stared, some even laughed at him. God this was embarasing. He turned around slightly turning his head to face the crowd and began to slowly untie the bow that held his dress on tightly, and zipped down the zipper that left it on alltogether before it fell off completley showing his bare chest and everything. Except for his shoes and boxers. About the only thing covering him. Now lot's of people were catcalling while he forced himself not blush. "Where the heck was Kaito...er...Sven?"He thought annoyed. He really was a jerk.[/quote]

while the newbie was trying to seduce the crowd Kaito slipped onto the stage and was greeted by all the people in the crowd squealing, "SVEN! WE LOVE YOUSVEN! SVEN DARLING COME TO ME AND ILL PLAY WITH YOU MORE THAN THAT SHRIMP WILL!" Kaito just smiled and took off his scarf and tied 'sun's' hands together and turned him toward the audience.

he leaned in to sun's ear and whispered, "hey, no matter what happens you have to keep from showing any emotion other than lust... or else they will fire you." he smiled at the audience over len's shoulder and lifted len's hair off of his shoulder.

Kaito looked at len's neck and saw his pulse, "my your a sweet temptation arn't you? i see why they gave you to me...*chuckle*" then he bent his head down and licked len's neck, nipped the skin and then kissed his neck, after a moment of that he finally bit down and was rewarded with a shudder and a gasp from len, or 'sun'.[/quote]

Len frowned, he sucked at this. When Kaito walked out everyone screamed for him, but then again...he was new. "Sven' suddenly took off his scarf and tied his hands together. "W-what's going on?!"Len thought frantically. Was this part of the job? "hey, no matter what happens you have to keep from showing any emotion other than lust... or else they will fire you." 'Sven' whispered into his ear. Yep...part of the job. And he could not afford to get fired, he needed the money. "my your a sweet temptation arn't you? i see why they gave you to me...*chuckle*" Len frowned, but then remembered the deal.

"Oh shut it..." He whispered angrily before he put on the act. Len's eyes went big as Kaito licked him, nipped him, and then even bit down his neck making him gasp out. Woah! What was Kaito doing? Was this a rape show or what? Len looked at Kaito through the corner of his eyes in slight pain, but he had to admit it did feel good, only a little. Mainly all he could think of right now was of pain and embarasment. "Sun' tried to move his hands but failed in doing so, the dang scarf had him tied up. Dang it...heez! Ouch, it's like this guy isn't human!"Len thought when he felt the bite become rougher.[/quote]

Kaito gasped and pulled his head away, he licked the wound he had made and it closed. "would anyone like to come join us?" he said to the crowd. about twenty squeals went up in the air. "why don't you pick len?" he whispered into the newbie's ear.[/quote]

Len felt the tense-ness in his neck go away when Kaito took his mouth away. It tickled when he licked his wound. Len didn't know anyone could bite like that...so hard...that it drew blood. "would anyone like to come join us?" Kaito called out and millions of squeals perched up as Kaito whispered into his ear again. He got to choose! Cool. He eyed all of the screaming girls and called out the gril dressed in red and a girl in purple. They were pretty cute looking and seemed to be a little...psychotic. BUt maybe they would make things fun. "Um...Kaito..." Len whispered back. "What are we going to do with them?" He asked unaware exaclty what he was getting himself into.[/quote]

"well, im going to play with one and your going to play with the other...or you could join in with me and the one you choose for me?" Kaito asked.

when len stayed silent for a while Kaito chuckled. "alright! how about maria comes up tonight!" Kaito said. A girl out of the crowd came running up the steps and leaped into Kaito's arms. then hugged len. "awe! kawaii! Kaito where's sis you get him?" she said, rubbing her body up and down Kaito's front trying to seduce him. "my darling Maria! You misunderstand! he came to me![/quote]

Len frowned, he didn't like the fact that Kaito used him like a...toy. He tried to move his hands, but alas he was still tied, so he twirled his way around so that he was closer to Kaito and made it look like intimate, but instead he was pis*ed. "Untie me!" He whispered into Kaito's ear. Before Kaito could respond, Maria turned him to face her and jumped from Kaito to him in a flash.

Giving him a big kiss which Len tried his best to enjoy, but it was kind of hard especailly when you couldn't hold her up very well

Kaito slowly ran his hand along len's body as he walked around him to untie him. when he reached behind len he paused for a moment to drink in the scent of lust. "my how you've grown Maria! do you want us that much?" he laughed.

Kaito took hold of Maria and walked her over to a security guard who took her back to her seat. Kaito then walked over to where len had dropped his ribbon and started to gag len. "you ready to have some real fun now?" Kaito asked before he slipped his arm around len's waist and pulled him back against his chest. "i will untie you if you take my clothes off..." kaito whispered to len seductivly. Kaito slid his hands down and around len's body until he got to the knots.

When he untied the knots he turned len around to face him and put len's hands on his chest, then he smiled. "wanna play chicken? huh? newbie?" kaito taunted.[/quote]

Len was glad when Maria was taken away, any longer and he would have dropped her. That would have been fun...He turned to face Kaito but was gagged in return. "Mph!" he yelled angrily, gagging was not fun! "you ready to have some real fun now?" Kaito asked pulling him closer. Len thought a on what he meant by...fun "i will untie you if you take my clothes off..." Kaito whispered as he untied the knots to his bow and his hands were free and on kaito's chest now.

"wanna play chicken? huh? newbie?" Kaito taunted. Len frowned. He was not that bad of a newbie, in fact he thought he could do pretty good if he really tried. He smiled. "Just because you think I am a newbie doesn't mean I can't control your body." He said runing his hands up Kaito's chest to his jacket, slowly sliding it off down the sides before it fell to the ground without a sound.

He planned his next move quickly, sliding his hands down kaito's chest now to his beltline where he ever so slowly plucked the belt out of the belt loops until it came off and throws it into the audience where a bunch of people dashed for it. Kaito glared at Len, "that cost me fifty bucks you little bitc*! ill make you pay by making you scream my name in front of all these people..." he threatened.

Ouch...that was just...creepy. Len shivered at the thought, he didn't want to scream anything in front of all these people. "Not to worry...maybe I can buy you something else..." he tried to reason slipping off Kaito's pants in one smooth motion, making sure kaito never fell.[/quote]

"hmmm, the only way you can get out of your punishment is if you do something for me...you have to go on a date with me..." Katio said laughing and kissing len right in front of the audience. "if you don't agree i will start to make you scream for me right now...you'll want me so bad it will feel like your dying..." Kaito whispered against len's lips.

he ran his hands down len's back and into his underwear sqeazing len's firm little a$$. "what's your answer? i can feel your pleasure peaking with every touch i give you...soon you'll cry and beg for my touch...because i am the master here. i own this club and now i own you." Kaito chuckled.

Kaito squeazed Len's a$$ again and he got a gasp-moan out of len. "see what did i tell you?" suddenly Kaito pulled away from Len and bowed to the crowd, "thank you for staying to enjoy or performance. we hope you enjoy the rest of your pleasurable night." he grabbed up his clothes and walked behind the curtain.[/quote]

Len listened to Kaito as he spoke. It was his ticket out of punishment. "hmmm, the only way you can get out of your punishment is if you do something for me...you have to go on a date with me..." Len froze. Wait...what?Len thought as Kaito spoke those words. First the guy ignored him, tied him up, gagged him, bit him, and now he wanted to date him? "if you don't agree i will start to make you scream for me right now...you'll want me so bad it will feel like your dying..." Kaito whispered between the kiss.

Len sure did not want to scream in front of the audience. And what Kaito meant by his devilish words truely spooked him out. what's your answer? i can feel your pleasure peaking with every touch i give you...soon you'll cry and beg for my touch...because i am the master here. i own this club and now i own you." As he groped his a$$. Man! This guy was like a...snake waiting to strike.

You don't own me! And I do not crave you!Len thought angrily before he let out a moan. How...how...for this guy?! "see what did i tell you?" Kaito asked as he pulled away leaving Len just sitting there a moment angry and seduced. "thank you for staying to enjoy or performance. we hope you enjoy the rest of your pleasurable night." Kaito bowed, Len walked over and bowed hesitantly before he too grabbed his clothes and followed Kaito behind the curtains.

"I cannot belive you!" Len said angrily as he slammed to the door behind him as Kaito was putting on new underwear. Len turned away blushing. This guy was unbelievable! "Don't ever touch me like that again...especially in public!" He said annoyed. "why did you not like it? hmm, thats not what your body told me...so... what's your answer? you going on a date with me or are you going to take your punishment?" Kaito said slipping on some skinny jeans and an old asdc t-shirt.

Len frowned. "My body has nothing to do with it...and about that answer...it depends. What's the punishment and then i'll answer." He replied folding his arms and heading over to the clothes section.

"hmm, then i guess your going to like the punishment because im not going to tell you. your going to have to pick on or the other." Kaito said.[/quote]

Len laughed. "No way I am dating you...the punishment. I will not stay to find out..." He said slipping on his dress and fixing his bow before he started on his way out. No way is he staying with this guy.

Kaito looked over his shoulder and smiled, 'i knew he would be a virgin...heh he's so cute!' he thought. "okay, whatever you say hon but you do know that if you continue working here your going onstage with me everynight right? there's no turning back."

Kaito turned back to the mirror and fixed his eyeliner. yep he looked as hott as he always did. "well, i guess i'll see you tomarrow...or not..." he grabbed his coat and strode past Len out the door.[/quote]

Len smiled triumphantly. He had escaped Kaito's clutches with ease, but then he was reminded of the next night he would have to be performing with him. He suddenly felt a sense of dread knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away easily if he worked with the guy. He needed to find a new job and fast, but most of the jobs were already taken. So he was stuck with this one. "well, i guess i'll see you tomarrow...or not..."

Len walked out without another word frowning and bumped into the manager.

"Yo! 'Sun'," He teased,"your performance was great out there! If you keep this up...who knows! I do know though that you got the job." He patted Len's shoulder and Len smiled slightly.

"Um...y-yeah...see you tomorow..." He mumbled walking out the door and into his car which he drove home from there. He was tired after a long nights work of...surprises. Finally...a place where I can be at peace. Len thought before his mind flashed back to Kaito. He yelled angrily under his breath before changing into some nice pajamas that were comfortably fitting. Little banana's decorated them, what...he liked them.

That night he dreamt of nothing but doing his job and doing it well. No one to interfear, but his alarm clock awoke him rather rudely. He was doing so well, getting money from all over the audience. Len hoped out of bed and into the closet slowly looking over all the things to wear. Man he had so many girly things. He pulled out a red dress with little black designs on the ridges and it tied up the front into a neat bow by his collarbone. A red corsett was on his head with two rather distinctivley red roses placed on either side. All that was left was make-up.

Len walked into the bathroom more awake than earlier and grabbed a red eyeliner placing it carefully on him. He had to be perfect! "New day..." He whispered striding to the kitchen and grabbing a bite to eat before strolling through town. Who said he couldn't go anywhere before work. He slept most of the day to make sure he was awake for work, but he often liked to goof off before going in.

He moved to the nearest street by a movie store and was suddenly stopped by two men. "Hey there babe." One of the men stated rather hottily.

"Back off jacka$$." Len retorted. "And i'm a guy."

"Ooooo!" Feisty little guy ain't yah." The man teased. Len frowned. Just what he needed, two thugs to pick on him and tell him what he should and shouldn't do.

"Let me through..." Len stated glaring.

"Hey hey hey! Not so fast there tiger. Since your walking around in such an...outstanding outfit. I want your money." The man said simply. Len sighed trying to push passed the one before he was pushed back rather roughly. "Give me your money and no harm will come to you." The second thug said. He must have been back-up or something.

"Look...just go. Okay. I'll give you money later, but know...buh-bye!" Len said darting away as one of the guys stared dumbfounded at him. He smiled as he got away. He hated begger like that. He looked at his watch finding that it was time to head to work. Awe...dang...stupid thugs... Len thoguht as he headed back to work after grabbing his car. He drove up the alley way and walked inside seeing that the dressing room was empty. Cool, maybe 'Sven', was late tonight.

'Sven' was onstage. He saw 'Sun' walk in but sun didn't notice him...'heh! wonder how suprised he's going to be when i walk into the dressing room...this will be fun.' Katio finished up his act and walked off the stage. "hey babe! still thinkin' on my offer? or are you just to sweet and innocent to budge? I know your a virgin," Kaito came up behind len and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling len's back against his chest.

Kaito nuzzled len's hair aside and kissed his neck...then he ran his teeth against len's shoulder. Undoing the ties at the front of len's outfit Kaito pulled len backwards with him against the door so he could lock it so no one could interfere.

when Kaito finally got the last string undone on len's corset he ran his nails gently down the chest inside len's dress. "can we play? please? i wanna play with you...why don't you try my new game? i made it up just last night while we were on stage...its going to be a lot of fun." Kaito mumbled against len's throat before his teeth elongated and he bit len, taking a little blood before he closed the cut with his healing saliva.

Kaito started to turn and face len against the door. he pinned len's arms up even with the top of his golden head. Kaito pulled the zipper down len's back and pushed aside the fabric revealing pale flawless skin. Kaito couldn't help himself he ran his tongue up and down len's spine. "mmmm...definitly a virgin...so how long do you think you can last before i can make you scream my name loud enough for the people out side this building to hear?" he asked seductivly running his fingers down the inside of len's arms.[/quote]

"hey babe! still thinkin' on my offer? or are you just to sweet and innocent to budge? I know your a virgin." Kaito said pulling him closer to his chest. Len nearly cried out in shock at first as he didn't think Kaito was there. He blushed. "I am not your babe...and...h-how did...your not stalking me? Hey...come on! Let go!" Len cried as Kaito undid his ties and dragged him into the door. He even locked it!

Len gasped when 'Sven' trailed his fingers down his chest. Dude! What was this guy? "can we play? please? i wanna play with you...why don't you try my new game? i made it up just last night while we were on stage...its going to be a lot of fun." He asked longingly before he bit down without an answer.

He let out a another gasp, partially from pain. This guy had sharp teeth, but at the same time the pain quickly vanished when he licked up his wound. His arms were pinned together with one hand in a flash and before he could respond to anything his dress was falling off. Just like last time except it was in front of a crowd. "K-kaito!" Len chuckled as his tongue though supposed to be teasing, actually tickled him.

"mmmm...definitly a virgin...so how long do you think you can last before i can make you scream my name loud enough for the people out side this building to hear?" Len blushed again and looked at Kaito with wide eyes. "I am not screaming anything for you, and I am not a virgin thank you." Len lied. This guy was indeed good looking and hot, but this was...well...he didn't know. "So...mind letting me go?" Len asked nicely trying somehow to get out of a mess that he had gotten hiself into. "We do have a job to do..." But to 'Sven', that probably meant play time now and job in a minute. Or did this count for the job?[/quote]

Kaito looked at len's blushing face and a wolfish grin came across his face. "mm-hmm now i know just how fun this is going to be...heh! its been a while since i de-virgined a boy but i can teach you some fun things you'll love! " Kaito smiled. "And no... i will not let you go...not for some time..." he laughed. sliding one hand down to len's stomach, holding his hands above his head so he couldn't resist.

Kaito smiled and turned len around slowly...ever...so...slowly... letting his hand glide across len's skin while he spun him. when len was faceing Kaito he ran his finger up lens body and into his hair.

when len looked at him he leaned his head down and kissed the corner of len's mouth, smileing at the gasp he got. then he moved his toungue slowly along len's lower lip and then started to toungue restle him right there against the door with nothing to stop him... it was the most fun he had had in the ten years he had worked there. making len tremble on stage and off was so much fun he didn't think he could stop.[/quote]

So...he has devirgined people before. Len did indeed try to pull his hands away, but it was hard when you were oinned against the door with nothing to hold onto to get away. He was slowly turned around making the butterflies in his stomach swarm. This was so nerve wrecking. To think he would loose his virginity to...Kaito...a stripper. Well...that sounded about right.

Len looked up at Kaito with a bit of fear in his eyes and was returned with a kiss on the side of his mouth. He gasped actually thinking he was aiming for his motuh, but he was being mean and teasing again. He couldn't slose his eyes...it was so mesmorizing. The feeling of something wet crawling across his face to his lips where they asked repeatedly for entrance. Which was granted when he gasped again and his mouth was invaded. Kaito is...a demon. A hot demon...but a demon Len thought getting a little feisty.

He moved and failed. His tongue moved and failed to overpower Kaito's. The feeling of his tongue as it brushed upon his roughly was unimaginable! Wet, slippery, soothing, it was everything Len had never experienced before. And the fact that some was doing that to him other than just a regular family member made it much more...diffrent. He felt more emotions. "Mph..." Len said loosing his anger when Kaito's tongue twisted with his. He felt a little drizzle of salivia escape from his mouth when their kiss intesified. Len had no idea how they would pull this off without getting caught. They had to be onstage! But then again...who would miss them?[/quote]

Kaito pulled away and pulled the rest of Len's dress off of him. then he kicked off his own shoes and took his shirt off revealing lean muscles and tan skin. there was a knock at the door, "Oi! 'Sven'! 'Sun'! are you guys ready yet? everyone is waiting for you guys...we have a full house tonight and they all came for your act!" a girl said. Kaito graoned in annoyance, "im going home! i dont feel good and i feel like im going to die now leave me alone and bugger off!" he said while he let go of len's arms and pulled him against his body.

"you arn't getting away from me tonight little one...tonight your all mine." Kaito whispered against len's neck as he walked him over to the couch, away from the door and the girl screaming at him through it.

Kaito pushed len's a$$ against the arm of the couch and started to kiss him and grope his a$$ and pull off len's underwear. "mmm, i can't wait..." he mumbled against len's lips. Kaito kissed and nipped his way down len's neck and to his chest. there Kaito pinched len's n****e between his teeth and played with him, all the while he was snakeing his hand down len's body until he got to his destination.

"heh! i haven't even started and your all ready for me..." Kaito bit len's earlobe, " how cute..." then he started to play with len closing and opening len's slit and then stroking his Bal**. all the while listening to the sweet and arousing noises len made.[/quote]

Len's dress fell off of him completly and Kaito was half naked revealing a sexy body. He suddenly felt vibrations of a knock on the other side interupting their next plans. Len looked a little hopeful, but Kaito snatched him back. Part of him wanted Kaito, the other half didn't. "you arn't getting away from me tonight little one...tonight your all mine." Kaito whispered making Len shiver a little before he was being slowly pushed up to the couch. He could hear a feint sound on the other side of the door.

"Awe man! You gotta be kidding me..." The manager sighed calling for a back-up and walking off.

He felt Kaito's warm hands snake around the corner and grope him before his underwear was being pulled off. He felt naked already, but it seemed that Kaito was going to go the extreme! He felt a mouth n** down until they reached a destination that made him cry out. "NGH! Augh! Nnn..." He cried out in gasps and few moans. He was not used to this. This...torture is what it felt like! "Aoh!"

"heh! i haven't even started and your all ready for me..." Kaito began to nibble on his ear as Len tried to hold back his cries. He had no idea it would be so hard. "how cute..." He said before his hands had reached his exertion. He gasped loudly. "You woul-!" Len couldn't even finish his sentence before he tried to hold back loud cries. "K-kaito!" Len cried out dozens of times sometimes biting on the nearest thing to keep from crying out. Repeatedly opening and closing the slit was painfully good.

Kaito's fingers stroked his bal** making him shiver again as he tried to escape the painful grasp. But it all felt so good he didn't know why his body would react in show a way. This was so new and exciting. "NGH!" Len moaned as his face was almost a perfect shade of pink.[/quote]

Kaito chuckled and put more force into his work. He pulled the bow from len's hair and tied his hands together again just like on the first night they met. when he was done tying the knot he let his hands have free roam on len. they went all over the little guy. in his hair, between his legs...on both sides, around his waist and clawing down len's back makinglen say and threaten the cutest things.

Kaito smiled to himself and layed len down on the couch. "now we're going to have some real fun" he said slowly crawling up len's body, licking his way along like a cat and nipping at len in his sensitive areas...not just one but all.[/quote]

Kaito was like a sex demon! Yes, there was no better word for him than 'Sex God.' His bow was pulled out of his hair and used to tie his hands. Great, he was immobilized, but at least he could move...a little. Len felt Kaito's hands go over him again playfully reaching every little spot they could think of making him get nervouse all over again. Not knowing what was going to happen next was tough when you were new to things.

"Nnnn...quit that you little-ah!" He quickly gasped in surprise as he was pushed back onto the couch. Now what was happening? "now we're going to have some real fun" Kaito seemed to purr as he slowly, slowly crawled his way onto him. Len closed his eyes brething for a minute as his heart beat accelerated to the extreme. He hoped Kaito couldn't feel it through the couch! He mewled like a kitten when he was nipped from top to bottom. It hurt like hel* but it was pleasurable beyond reason.

"Rgh!" Len bit his lip when Kaito went down lower and hollered as he made his way up. He didn't think he could yell like that, but then again he never had this happen to him. "W-why do...ngh...d-do you want me?" Len questioned as Kaito got to his neck. It was true? Why him of all the others? Did he go after every guy or was there something about him that made Kaito want him so badly?[/quote]

Kaito lifted len slightly and got ready to have the real good fun when len said, "W-why do...ngh...d-do you want me?" Kaito paused in mid-bite and hum* why did he want len? "hmm...heh," Kaito nipped at len's ear and gently let his fangs scrape over len's pulse-so tempting-, "because your cute and you resist even when you know i've won...because you have a nice as$,"

Kaito squeazed len's as$ for emphasis, "and also because for some reason you make me act different from how i normally act around others..." Kaito slid len's as$ over his most acheing body part and was rewarded with a scream that he caught in a kiss before anyone could hear it...a scream only he could make len make.[/quote]

Len felt Kaito's warm breath sweep over him as he nipped his ear and felt a little easy. He was soothing at times, but most of the time he was annoying. "because your cute and you resist even when you know i've won...because you have a nice as$,"Kaito stated as he squeezed his a$$ making Len frown. "All that sounded great, but that doesn't mean I have a big as$ does it?" He asked wondering aloud. And what did Kaito mean by he acted diffrent around him than others? Was it something he did or said?

Before Len could do anything else or could grasp what was happening he let out a loud scream that Kaito caught with a kiss. God this guy was lucky! He closed his eyes trying to get used to the new...guest that had to take its form. Len couldn't keep back any of the screams that Kaito had made him make. He was glad though that it was only Kaito that was making him does this and thank everyone that no one could hear them.[/quote]

After a while when len had calmed down and his body had looseden up Kaito slowly and tauntingly began to pull out of then. He almost pulled all the way out, but before he did he paused and then shoved back into len so hard it rock them both. Kaito smiled against len's neck and let his teeth elongate, 'god! how does he do this to me? i've never wanted somebody's blood so much as i want his!' Kaito thought.

Kaito bit down on len's neck when he started a rythem of going in and out of len. he sucked for a while as he pushed and pulled their body's to gether and apart. "no," Kaito said after he closed the wound on len's neck, "you don't have a big as$...your as$ is just right," He pushed even farther into len when he said this and made len whimper.[/quote]

Len finally got used to the rythem of Kaito's beat and then it all changed making him go loud again. Why was he tortured so? He felt the exertion of Kaito's length move out an dhe though it was over...he was wrong. Kaito pushed it in all the way in rocking them both hard and making him holler to the heavens. If the in and out movements weren't bad enough...he had to get teeth too!

His teeth entered his skin making him whimper between his labored gasps and cries. Len didn't quit know what to focuse on. Everything was in one big swoop at once it was almost to much to handle. In fact he felt like he was about to burst at any moment of the cycle of in and out continued. But oh how he wanted lots. He wanted everything and yet nothing. Kaito went this far, might as well finish it up.

The neck biting suddenly stopped and his question was answered calmly as he closed the wound on his neck. How did he do that? He was magical. "you don't have a big as$...your as$ is just right." Kaito said answering his question and at the same time going even deeper. Again...how was that possible!? Len tried to smile, but it came out like a messed up grin. "Jus-ah! Just right is...good." Honestly he didn't think he was perfect in any way.

He cross-dressed and not many people thought of him as someone to get to know. This guy however...he liked him. That was a change. Before he was ignoring him and now...well...now they wer pretty much doing everything to combine together as one. After this Len wouldn't leave Kaito's side. He would prefer to be by his side. Why? It seemed...natural.

Kaito lifted his head from len's neck and smiled at the ecstacy in len's eyes. Kaito's smile then changed to a wolfish grin and he grabbed len, closeing his slit and then opening it and closing it one more time. "i love the way you scream" Kaito purred. when he looked at len again he could see pain and ecstacy in his eyes, "yes, thats what i want from you...emotions...pure emotion and instinct...play with me len...come so far im the only one that's worked at this game..." Kaito chuckled wolfihly, untying len's ribbon and throwing it to the side.

He felt all the wonders and joy as Kaito still pleasured him endlessly, but then he saw Kaito's wolfish grin and couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. "AH! KAITO! AUUU!" He screamed when he kept opening and closing his slit revealing pain and love in his eyes. "yes, thats what i want from you...emotions...pure emotion and instinct...play with me len...come so far im the only one that's worked at this game..." So he wanted emotions and instinct?

Len suddenly felt the ribbons from his hands disappear and he took the chance and seized it wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck. Man it felt good to finally be able to move your arms freely. He moved his hands up and down Kaito's bare back with his nails began to kiss Kaito's neck trying to ignore the rear ending pain that kept him going for more. He kissed Kaito's neck trying his best to help pleasure Kaito as well and soon enough he found instinct at work.

His arms trailed over Kaito's back to his chest where Len drizzled the tips of his nails lightly all over before grabbing Kaito's nipples and playing with them himself. It was neat to get a reaction out of him, that meant he was doing this correctly. Pretty soon a hickie began to form where Len was kissing and his fingers never stopped, pushing Kaito's nipples in and then out.[/quote]

"augh!" Kaito sighed into len's hair as he played with him. Kaito could feel len trying to get some reactionout of him...what the kid din't seem to know is that just his hands on Kaito's body was enough to make him loose control. "ohgodohgodohgodohgodOHGOD!" Kaito chanted as len played with his n***les and gave him a hickie.

"mmm...mmnugh!...Ahhh!" boy could len play...this was going to be fun.

Kaito grabbed len's co*k and opened his slit. Kaito pulled out of len and layed him back. then Kaito raised himself over len and speared himslef. listening to len's screams was enough to make Kaito burn. 'this is beginging to get hott...we might need to stop soon or this will be to much for his first time...' kaito thought. looking down at the petite boy beneath him. Kaito lifted himself and then went very slowly back down, it felt so good!

after a while of that Kaito leaned over and kissed len. "so...do you like my game? i think i need to make a better one don't you?" he taunted pulling at lens n***les.[/quote]

Hearing Kaito react to his little game made him light up. He especially loved it when Kaito seemed to chant something he couldn't really comprehend...it was fast. He felt Kaito take hold of his co*k and painfully let out a whimper and let out a slightly bigger one when Kaito pulled out of him. His body didn't relax though and he was happy that he didn't.

He felt a sudden burst enter and screamed loudly feeling more pain sweep through his body. He tried everything not to let out a few small tears for it was just that good. But out of nowhere the beat changed and it was a slower and more piano-like movement. Soft and gentle and nice to the touch. Len could tell it pleased Kaito as well and so they both won in that match.

"so...do you like my game? i think i need to make a better one don't you?" Kaito taunted. Len squinted his eyes for a moment as his nipples were pulled. "How...could we...ever make it...better?" Len said between gasps. He placed his hands on either side of Kaito's arms and opened one eye to look into his beautiful blue eyes.[/quote]

Kaito smiled and kissed len. "i will show you..." he said. suddenly he lowerd himself onto len's co*k and began a rythem to make the whole couch shake. the sound of flesh meeting flesh sounded just like before when Kaito was entering len. this time though their places were slightly switched.

"that and this..." Kaito said to len as he used his fingernail to make a small line in his skin deep enough to draw blood. "here... do it i want you to..." Kaito pleaded. he wanted len to experience the feeling of seeing into your lovers mind like he did. he wanted len to see his thoughts, if only for a short while.[/quote]

Len felt Kaito lower himself and the couch rocked again like stars exploding. Wow Kaito really knew how to move it, he had such great rythem! "that and this..." He heard Kaito say as Kaito made a fingernail cut into his own skin. That looked painful, how could Kaito do that so openly?! "here... do it i want you to..." Kaito said as his chest began to bleed.

Len hesitated but then brought his face up slowly and then stopped for another moment before he pressed his mouth against the bleeding chest and suddenly lot's of thoughts swam through his brain. He didn't even understand how that happened, but he could hear Kaito...he could hear his thoughts! "I admire that you can make my emotions come out and show to the world. I am very surprised that you are the first person to ever make me not resist the blood call, and you are one very seduceful little guy."

The rest of his thoughts were about sex so Len quit there and looked up to Kaito. "What exactly just happened?" He thought a moment as the thoughts quieted down and he could only hear his own. He wiped a bit of blood that was on his mouth and was still shocked. "Was that? Was that what your thoughts were and they were all true? Are you even human?" The last question sort of burst out of his mouth pretty quickly. Even if he wasn't human...the truth was that he wanted Kaito know. The first person he could ever really call...a lover.

len lifted his head away from Kaito's open wound on his chest and said, "What exactly just happened?" Kaito smiled, "you my lovely little cross-dresser just heard my thoughts..." Kaito watched as len wiped away some of his blood, 'Da*n! that is so sexy!' Kaito thought. "Are you even human?" len asked quickley.

Kaito smiled down at len, it wasn't a nice smile. "maybe im not...does it matter?" he asked, "if it does i can go." he said getting up to leave, grabbing his clothes and starting to get dressed.[/quote]

Kaito suddenly gave him a grim smile. "maybe im not...does it matter?" he asked, "if it does i can go." Len felt Kaito move off of him and he started to grab his clothes. "Wait!" Len cried grabbing onto Kaito's waist and didn't dare look into Kaito's eyes. "Don't go! I don't care whether your human or not...it was just. That wasn't normal." Len replied hopeing that Kaito wouldn't leave. He didn't want him to leave him here alone. "But either way...I-I love you!" He hugged Kaito from behind tightly.

"Sure...if you want my honest opinion. I thought you were a jerk, but now...I can see your kinder too." Len looked over to the wall and then at his bare feet.[/quote]

Kaito smiled a sad smile and pet len on the head. "don't worry it won't bother you soon...cuz soon i won't be here." Kaito finished putting on his shirt and left. He got into his car and sped away to releive some of the pain. 'this always happens to you...it always will...its not the first time someone has said that to you." he said to himself.[/quote]

Len felt reassured at first when he felt Kaito's nice warm hand on his head, but then what he said next hurt him. "don't worry it won't bother you soon...cuz soon i won't be here." Len's eyes widened and before he could stop Kaito he was out the door and driving off. Len didn't know why he hurt so much. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed through his eyes as he slipped into his dress. It hurt so much. How could Kaito just leave like that? Leave him here after all that in the dust to never see him again?

No...no...he'll be back!Len thought wiping away his tears. "He'll be back tomorow and we'll go to work like usual..." Len though had a feeling of dread through him and walked to his car where he drove home feeling an agoznizing pain. When he made it home, Len made his way inside and plopped onto the bed clutching a pillow trying so hard to believe that everything would be okay. "Kaito..." He whispered slightly laying down on his bed and not even bothering to change into his pajamas.

The next morning however Len woke up and changed into simple white shirt and jeans. Today he would be diffrent...attract attention. Maybe Kaito would be among them? He didn't even go to the normal town that day and instead went straight for work, just to check. He would be there? Right?[/quote]

Kaito was at the border of Canada by morning. "mmm, heh, guess its time to find a new life?" Kaito looked out the mirror and frowned. He didn't like cold places but it they had pale people then he would fit right in.

Kaito already had his new identity ready, his new name was Sven-ironic huh?-johnson, he was a graduate of U.T. and he was comeing to Canada for further studying. Len would never be able to find him. "its for the best. nothin would have gone right in the first place." Kaito muttured to himself.[/quote]

Len pulled into the parking lot seeing no familiar car of Kaito's. He suddenly got saddened again and sat there at the side of the sidewalk staring at the ground for a long time before he walked inside and walked right up to the manager. He would not believe that Kaito would leave so easily! "Is Kaito...Sven...here?" Len asked with hopeful eyes.

The manager frowned. "No sorry. He wasn't feeling good yesterday and so I suppose he still isn't." He replied bluntly and with wide eyes. Obviously shocked that he was wearing normal clothes.

Len's heart sunk again and he ran out of the club and into his car. He would find him! He began to ask around and drive all around the town, but no one reported seeing a man named Kaito...Len finally gave in parking his car at a telephone booth and began to dile a number that would allow him to look for the person he was trying to call. But even they came up with nothing. He got no responses or even a man called kaito.

Where are you? Len thought hopelessly before he went back to work. He had no choice, and even though he was working. It was lonely. He went home that night with an ache in his chest. The next morning he repeated the same step, but he decided to walk around the town this time. He began walking into all the stores and asking people off the streets until he ran into those thugs again.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't beauty queen. You wise up and become a man?" The man asked. Len didn't have time for these people today.

"Have you seen a man with blue hair and blue eyes, his name is Kaito!" Len blurted out and the men ignored him.

"You still owe us money." The man replied with a smile.

These guys were hopeless! Len ignored them once more as he did the previous time and managed to walk right passed them with ease, the only problem...they were following. Great. Stalker alert. Acting normal, he still asked around for Kaito. He would pop up...eventually.[/quote]

two years pass

Kaito drives into his old town...'its good to be back. wonder if the manager still owns that stripper club...maybe he sold it?' Kaito laughed at his thoughts. He goes and parks in front of the bar and walks in. he looks around and sees nothing new, it looked exactly the same as when he left.

"Hey! is anyone here yet?" Kaito calls out. no one answers. "hmm, guess they really did sell it...wow." Kaito mumbled. then Kaito feels a chill go down his spin, he spins around and sayd, "yes? what do you want?" the person who had been sneaking up on him was hiding in the shadows. Kaito on the other hand was standing in the middle of a light.

"who are you?" Kaito asked.[/quote]

Len sighed coldly. He had been alone ever since. Not much had happened since that day and nothing new. He still dressed the same, but he changed a little. He really didn't love people like he used to. Instead he sort of got rid of them. The only place he really worked at was the bar...but he quit after being alone for so long. The men that where joining all seemed to want to rape him and he wasn't up for that.

The manager quit and highered him to be in it's place, but since he's been running it...nothing exciting happened. In fact it sort of became a place for people go drunk and crazy. A lot of fights broke out and lots of times he had to be the one to kick them out. That drove away a lot of customers. Len drove down the street to go to that bar again...the dreaded place. He wondered why he just didn't leave it all together already. Not llike anything special happened there that he wanted to remember.

Len parked his car into the driveway and happened to notice a car. It was...oddly familiar. What was such a car doing here? He knew he recognized it somewhere. He hoped out of the car still unsure and walzted up to the door and opened it with ease. Looking around he saw two figures standing in the darkness of the room. "who are you?" The man looked familiar...

The other man near the darker end sort of jumped excitedly and squealed. "S-Sven!" She cheered running up to him excitedly. "I knew you'd come back!"

Wait...Sven? Len opened the door a tad bit wider and walked inside quietly as of not to be seen. Was he really seeing...Sven? The Sven or some random...guy who looked like Sven? He got as close as five feet to him before he called out,"Sven?" He questioned. "Sven...who?"[/quote]

Kaito looked over at the door when he heard light footsteps, then he heard,"Sven?" Kaito fully turned and faced the newcomer. "yes?" kaito asked.

"Sven...who?" The girl got out of Kaito's arms and clung to his arm. "i'm sven Johnson, im from Canada... i used to live here and i wanted to come home for a visit... is something wrong?"[/quote]

He saw the face more clearly now and it did look familiar...but who? He couldn't help but get his hopes up. There was still a possibiblity though...very slim. "i'm sven Johnson, im from Canada... i used to live here and i wanted to come home for a visit... is something wrong?"

"Sven...Johnson...oh..." Len said sadly. "Nothings...wrong." He mumbled lookig at his feet to hide his disappointment. "I just thought you were someone..." He stopped short watching the girl cling onto him excitedly. There was still no way! No way in hel*! "One more question!" Len demanded this time. "Did you by any chance...work here in your lifetime?" He asked an impossible question more than likely. But there was still a possible chance! Keep the dreams alive...thats what he has been doing latley.[/quote]

Kaito smiled, "no but i used to ko-own this place with my old man...why?"[/quote]

He looked back at his feet again. "I was j-just...wondering..." He stammered behind a choked voice, he felt like he could burst any minute. This guy...he couldn't be around him...was it because of the same name? Was it because he used to ko-own this place? Or maybe his looks? "I...I...please leave..." He wiped away a small tear. "I don't want you here." He figured that if it indeed was his Kaito...he would surely have recognized him right? Right? Wrong...what did Kaito care?

The more he the thought the more tears he let loose, and the more he tried to hide them. The girl clung oon to Sven and dragged him off happily.

"Come one!" She said excitdely. "I am your biggest fan, let's go have fun!" Len turned around and for some reason he didn't know why..."Kai-!" He began to say, but the words died out on his tongue and he wandered off outside. He needed fresh air...this was all getting to him. Maybe he really was Kaito. Maybe he wasn't.[/quote]

"i guess i'll see you around len? we need to catch up..." Kaito said before he got dragged out the door.[/quote]

WHAT THE HECK! Did he just hear that right?! Len walked right back over and chased that man down. "HEY! Get the FUC* back here!" He threatened as so many emotions ran through at once. Anger, hate, sadness, and happiness. He managed to catch up and grab hold of Kaito. Or so he thought. "YOU LITTLE!" Len tried to yell and he just didn't know what to do except one thing. He took Kaito...or whoever the guy was and slapped him so hard he went a few feet. "Thats what I have to say to you yah..." he was so enfurated and happy he didn't know what to say. He couldn't even think straight.[/quote]

Kaito laughed, "wow! you pack quite a right hook!" Kaito shook off the girl and snatched len against his chest and kissed him. Kaito bent down to len's ear and whispered, "do you know how many nights i've dreamt of having you and tasteing your blood? you've haunted me no matter how hard i tried to stay away."[/quote]

"wow! you pack quite a right hook!" Len didn't care and he didn't think this was a laughing manner. He was still mad at Sven. He was pulled into Kaito's tight grip in the next moment into a sweet kiss which he tried to refuse. "do you know how many nights i've dreamt of having you and tasteing your blood? you've haunted me no matter how hard i tried to stay away." Kaito whispered in his ear. Len didn't know, but it was proven. This guy was Kaito.

"WHY!?" Len yelled. "Why did you leave me in the first place! You hurt me SO MUCH! I thought I would never see you again..." Len sobbed now. He hugged Kaito into a tight hug and squeezed him almost in a killer hug. "I thought...you didn't want me and that you were just using me. So many things c-cro...ssed my mind once I knew you were gone. I waited two years! TWO YEARS!" He said between light hiccups. Len wanted nothing more than get rid of him then and there, but his will to have Kaito there was far stronger than he had intended.

"Don't you ever...leave me again!" Len threatened. "I will hunt you down out of state and in any state..." He pretty much ignored the girl...she was nothing in this matter.[/quote]

"do you really think i didn't want you? man," kaito scratched his head, "i must suck worse than i thought at relationships... oh well...nothing i can do about it now, now come with me and let me show you something." Kaito said walking along the sidewalk and leaving the girl behind not even looking back.

Kaito took len back to the bar and shoved len into his car. Kaito walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. "you ready to be dazzeled?" he asked before he pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the road.[/quote]

"yes! When you leave for two years without a word!" Len couldn't finish anything else he wanted to say because Kaito suddenly had something to show him. Len wondered what it was...what could it be? Where could it be? He followed him to the back of the bar street leaving the dumbfounded girl behind to sulk sadly that she got rejected, and was shoved into Kaito's car.

"you ready to be dazzeled?" Kaito had asked when he got into the drivers seat of the car. Len smiled lightly. "Um...sure...what is it? Or where is it?" he asked feeling curious as to what lied ahead. It felt good to be near him again. To see him again, to have memories flooding back to him, it filled Len with joy now.[/quote]

Kaito drove out to his house and told len to wait in the car as he went in and got something. when he came back out he got int the car and started driving towards the beach. "your going to love it...i swear you will..." Kaito smiled.

About ten minutes after they had left Kaito's house they stopped at a hotel and rented a room. Kaito opened the door to the room and sighed, flopping down onto the bed he started to laugh. "brings back memories for me...i used to live in hotels all over the u.s." Kaito sat up and motioned len over to him.

When len had sat down Kaito grabbed len by the front of his shirt and yanked him underneath kaito's body. Kaito pinned down len and smiled at him... "now doesn't this bring back fond memories?" Kaito dipped his head down to lens neck and bit him right then and there.[/quote]

Len decided he would trust Kaito on this. If kaito said he would love it...he would love it. They arrived at a hotel near a beach and book a room for two. Awesome. The beach was a wonderful place to have fun and relax with friends or family. "brings back memories for me...i used to live in hotels all over the u.s." Kaito said happily sprawled out over the bed. It looked cofortable. Nice sky blue walls and gray carpet, a dark gray dresser on one side of the wall by a window that showed the beach if you looked out it. It was above all a nice and wonderful room!

Kaito motioned Len over and he went to sit next to Kaito who suddenly yanked him underneath him in one good swoop. "Woo!" Len said quickly surprised by the sudden attack. Len was pinned to the bed by the time the whole movement had finished. "now doesn't this bring back fond memories?" Kaito asked smiling down at him.

Oh how it brought back lots of memories. He nodded and smiled back wanting to kiss Kaito till the ends of the earth. "I remember clearly..." He said before Kaito sunk his head down and bit him right there. He let out a whimper. It had been a long while since he had been bitten like that and he just wasn't used to it anymore. Thoughts swarmed into his brain. Kaito's here!...Ouch, this hurts...and then to woo the beach! Many more thoughts swam into his brain and he couldn't help but grin widely.

Kaito lifted his head and smiled down at len a drop of blood trickling down his chin. "your taste is a lot more spicy and sweet than i remember... i like it." Kaito said moving his lips across lens and then running his nails up under lens shirt and then down to lens belt buckle where he started to undo lens buckle when he heard a knock at the door. "dam*itt that's just great..." Kaito grumbled.[/quote]

"your taste is a lot more spicy and sweet than i remember... i like it." Len blushed and looked at Kaito as blood triquiled down. He looked so hot like that. He felt Kaito's nails rrun up his body and then down making him shiver. That felt good, but as Kaito reached his belt a knock at the door interupted him. "dam*itt that's just great..." He heard Kaito mumble. Len chuckled. Kaito was still his old funny and weird self, but he wondered who was at the door. Probably house keeping and what not.

Kaito got up and walked over to the door. Kaito opened the door and a gun was pointed in his face. "say cheese!" the gunner said before two shots randg out into the hallway and into the room. Kaito staggered back a step and looked down at his shirt. to red blossoms were starting to bloom on his chest. "ouch..." he said before he held onto the door so he wouldn't fall.

i have to keep him from finding out len is here! i can't let him know or len will get hurt! he thought. Kaito pushed the gunner out the door and closed it behind them. Kaito locked the door and pinned the gunner against the wall. "now...are you..*cough* going to tell me what i did? or do i just kill you now?" he said breathily triing not to pass out from blood loss. the gunner started to laugh and Kaito felt the barrel of the gun get jammed into his thigh, then another shot rang off and Kaito hissed in a breath so no one would hear.

"ouch...you really pis*ed me off now little man...now im gonna have to kill you!" He laughed. Kaito bent his face to the gunner's neck and bit him. grabbing the gun before the gunner could shoot him again. Kaito could feel the wounds healing as he drank the gunner to death. when he was done he said, "thanks for the dinner..." and started to laugh.

Kaito heard the door behind him open and saw len rush out with tears in his eyes and fear on his face. oh! how cute he is! i just wanna take him here and now in the hallway! kaito thought lovingly as he walked slowly limping and still healing from the shots toward len.[/quote]

Len sat up when Kaito left and went ahead to see who the visitor was. He began to walk around the corner when he heard a shot. He gasped. The first shot that came into his mind was...'Where's Kaito!' Len darted down the hall just as the door was shut and locked. "Kaito!" Len cried through the door, something was definately up. He heard some guy laughing hysterically and another fire.

He banged on the door for a minute. "Kaito! Open up! Kaito!" He cried before he ran off back into the room looking for the keys. It took him less than a minute to see the silver keys laying on the dresser. Quickly, he grabbed them and ran back down the hallway, his heart racing. He jammed the keys into the door and unlocked throwing the door open.

He gasped seeing the dead body on the ground sucked of all blood and life. It was above all lifeless and skinny with bone imprints showing, it sickened him. He looked over at Kaito with eyes filled with fear, his tears began to leak from his face. What had just happened exactly? "K...k...Kai...to..." He said weak in his knees. Kaito was covered in blood and there was a gun strewn on the floor.

Kaito walked over to him and seemed not to care that he was bleeding to death. How could he be so dense headed? Kaito picked him up suddenly and Len cried out. "Put me down! I need to get you to the hospital." He said squirming to get free, but Kaito held him tighter and walked to the kitchen for a beer bottle. Had Kaito gone insane from the blood loss? He is right here bleeding to death and he goes for a bottle of beer?! Len heard feint shouts coming from the hotel men downstairs and their feet rumbling up the steps.

Kaito being Kaito, opened a window, looked for a minute, and then jumped. Len screamed as Kaito jumped, roof jumping was not a hobby of his! He felt safe in his lover's arms though, and he knew he was safe with him, but it was still frightening. Lookig closely, he could see his wounds had healed a little and that the blood was lessoning. Len thought back to the body and got sick again, but could the body that was drained of all its blood...be helping Kaito heal?

Len thought really carefully before he made his next move. It was just a guess, but Kaito probably did need blood to heal. He wasn't there to see the inncident with the man being deprived of his blood, thank God, but it he couldn't help but wonder. "Kaito," Len said suddenly and forcefully taking hold of his neck with his arms,"You need blood to heal? I'll give you some of mine!" He said, it wasn't a question. More like he was demanding that Kaito take some. It looked like he wasn't going to a hospital.


End file.
